User talk:Felinoel
Archives! HomeStuck Okay. And I see you're a Homestucker. Why don't we try and come up with a few related artifacts? experimentalDeity 14:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too big a fan of fanon, but the Sufferer's Shackles would be one I would be interested in. '''felinoel 14:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Photo Hey, I uploaded a photo, but the wrong one, so did it again, but can't see how I can delete the original incorrect photo, is that possible? A-man-oxford (talk) ( ) 16:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, only admins can delete, link me to the one you want deleted and I will delete it. 16:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:o: What worked? ~ty 21:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome avatar! Pity our rings do squat without Green present. I mean, we have MORE than enough will! Per Ankh ED 17:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Then it's a good thing I keep a green on a necklace under my shirt. Also, thanks for the promotion! Per Ankh ED 17:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ... and what am I supposed to do there? Also, when did your text get so tiny? Per Ankh ED 18:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Oh, okay. Per Ankh ED 18:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin?? Hello! I've sort of been watching this wiki for a while, but I only started making contributions very recently. Anyway, I was wondering how you become an administrator on this wiki. The reason I'm wondering is because on my page it says I'm an admin... but I wasn't aware of that until two seconds ago. So I was wondering if that was some weird glitch or if I'm actually an admin (and if so, how did that happen?). Thank you for your time. :) Dawnmist of RiverClan |'''The unknown has an address... 19:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist :You're an admin, it happened because you made good edits. felinoel 19:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) ::Dawnmist of RiverClan |'The unknown has an address... 22:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist RE:Would. Sure, I'd love to help! I think I get how to do it... I've done a lot of wiki editing, but citing sorces is something I haven't done. So on the example you gave me, would that be citing season 1 episode 9? You put the season then the episode to cite it? Dawnmist of RiverClan '|'The unknown has an address... 15:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Okay, I think I get that.... But where do I post the actual citing on the page? Sorry, one more quick question about citations: if in the paragraph it mentions the episode/video where the information came from, does it still need a citation or not? Thanks again. Dawnmist '|'The unknown has an address... 14:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Curiosity questions:- Why did you feel the urge to undo all the changes I made to the "Jane Lattimer" page? Did I violate some editing protocol of which I am unaware? Why does the reverted version contain the categorically incorrect assertion that the young Walter Sykes' cap was inscribed with "AZTech" when the logo "AZTECS" is clearly and repeatedly visible during the episode "Shadows"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 20:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, did I? The last pages here I remember undoing were done by some anons and for various reasons, were you logged in at the time? Maybe some anon edited after you by the time I got to it and I didn't notice you had edited there too, feel free to undo the undo. felinoel 13:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::*sees your edit now* ::Oh I see why I did it, the tensing seemed a bit off. felinoel 13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm M1870 from Adventure Time Wiki. I got blocked from it forever so this might be my last goodbye. I hope you go on AT chat someday. Bye man from M1870 23:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Once more the cat-killing component and my own ignorance rear their Hydra-like heads:- What, pray tell, is "rollback"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is where you can undo multiple edits made recently by a user at once with minimal hassle. felinoel 14:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Clear, concise. Thank you. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel 15:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I... Read this if you want to...Love is Blind It is everthing about me being blocked... M1870 00:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting, I did not know you could get banned from the entire wikia from actions in chat. 13:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) affiliates Hi I've just started a Warehouse "14" rpg wiki, and was wondering if we could affiliate? User:BachLynn23 :I was unaware there was a Warehouse 14 RPG..? 13:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, oops I meant to link you to it, here, I just started it, well technically I started working on it in my spare time about 4 1/2 months ago, but it's only now ready to open up to all users. User:BachLynn23 :Oh... it is a fanon site. 12:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not a site for fanfic, it's a roleplay site. User:BachLynn23 :I think that would still be considered fanon though? 22:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Check it I've read the chat moderator and rollback info on the administrator's page, but the matter seems to me like a simple judgment call. Saiarcot changed it because it didn't conform to the standard, but, on the other hand, the character's name has only been heard once explicitly, whereas there are multiple "my sister" references from Pete. I was planning to leave it the way Saiarcot did it, unless there are comments about not being able to find it or similar. Any thoughts? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) As a teacher, skim reading is kind of a requisite. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So... what exactly is my job as Chat mod? And I do that how? I'll try, but I'm the owner of a wiki, one of the only two editors in another, dealing with a stubborn, nosy IDIOT anon on another AND I have a script to write. So I won't be here 24/7. Per Ankh ED 17:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I mean a movie script. A film series based on Homestuck. Per Ankh ED 17:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) One word: Weird. Per Ankh ED 17:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 1: There's no update. 2: She's not dead. 3: That's only a theory. Per Ankh ED 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, Calliope's chain (the one only uu can unlock) IS ON HER LEFT LEG! Per Ankh ED 18:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The MSPA site, maybe? I have the Notifier. They share a body. He was referring to her Dreamself. If he kills her Real self, he commits suicide. Duh. I don't know. Per Ankh ED 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) True. I wonder if we can make some Lyoko artifacts? Per Ankh ED 19:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes} No, the pie. Per Ankh ED 19:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) {facepalm} Per Ankh ED 19:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 Picture To User:Jiskran and User:Felinoel: I'm thinking of starting a blog post to ask from which episode should the Season 3 picture on the home page should come from I've narrowed it down to , , , , , and . I would start a poll, but this doesn't allow the community to add comments (unless that can be somehow done). Opinions? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 23:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :A blog or a forum post should be fine, be sure to try to bring it up with some people to get people to notice it. 17:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mike Someone appears to have inserted their own biography as a new page - Michael Mikey Brennan. Should I simply delete it, and, if so, how? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 12:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think rollbackers can delete pages, so I did it for you just in case. 17:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Redundancies Someone has added a comment which, whilst not incorrect technically, is superfluous and unsubstantiated, since the specific fates of any individual Warehouse artifacts, with the exception of MacPherson's pocketwatch and Maelzel's metronome, have not been established. As the comment, on Lewis Carroll's Mirror, isn't really hurting anyone, should I just let it stand? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :If what you are alluding to is that they are saying something like the artifact was destroyed when the Warehouse was destroyed, since we don't know for sure whether or not the Warehouse was destroyed then yes, delete it. If not though, use your own judgement. 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Comic canon General inquiry - Are the comic books considered canon for the purposes of this site? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 22:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :That is tough, what I would ''like to do is put a little banner at the top of each article that is about something in the comics saying so, but that wouldn't work too well in the List of Artifacts article... hmm. 12:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Could there be some sort of CB logo/icon to drop in ahead of the title? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 13:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Possible, but idk if that would still be too cluttered... 13:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: How does this look? 13:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me, and not too intrusive. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 13:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I guess, it will link to an article about the comics though, and Template:ComicCanon can be what is used for main articles. 13:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Attempting to copy and paste your CB icon above has, instead, created a secondary, orange enumeration of comic-related entries in the "List of Artifacts". As a stopgap measure, I think it will be useful. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 00:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, is there a comic canon artifact in that list yet? 13:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Canonity Is the "John Holmes" entry in the "List of Artifacts" adequately canon? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 23:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well... if it had a source I would say yes, but since it doesn't... I am up for either way. 13:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Should I take the larger entries on the "List of Artifacts", like Ernest Shackleton's Tin of Sardines, and place the bulk of them in separate artifact entries? To the best of my knowledge, and on the evidence of their construction, they are almost exclusively the handiwork of Rmhanshaw158. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You can. 17:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Done. I'll get to the editorial requirements of the several articles soon. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 19:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome. 19:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Is there the possibility of creating some special page, for the preservation of unintentionally wondrous edits which, on grounds of accuracy, cannot be allowed to remain in the main body of the wiki? I ask because the lastest edit to the "Warehouse 13" page has believed to be an IRS warehouse facility that stores people's tax returns " from since the begging of time". , I believe this deserves protected status. What are your thoughts? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 07:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :lol I just took that off, anyways you can always add a slash and then something else to the page, like User:Felinoel/Signature is where I keep the code for my signature. 12:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Agents Page? So somebody recently created this page, a page which tells about each of the agents. I'm not really sure we need it though, because each of the agents already has their own page, and I think we have a list of Agents page as well. I'm not sure if it should be deleted or not, or if it should be voted for deletion (which I'm not really sure how to do). Dawnmist |'The unknown has an address... 18:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist :Hmm, perhaps change it to a disambiguation page? 19:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) the ultimate objective Is it the ultimate objective to have a corresponding picture beside each entry in the "List of Artifacts"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 07:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Not particularly, the List of Artifacts page is for not very noteworthy artifacts, only the most notable of the not very noteworthy artifacts really even ''need an image per se. 14:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode:Where and When I've done a full recap for this episode, but have no idea how to put the "spoiler alert/hide" bar on it. Could you advise? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 12:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :lol maybe I should just turn it into a template, I used to write all the episode full recaps so I never needed it to be a template but that would make it much easier... 13:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently Chief already made one, so for future reference just use the "full-recap" template, just do this 14:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Good to know, thanks. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) User creating new page with deleted message has created some of the Season 4 episode pages with a message saying it's deleted by the order of MacPherson. What should be done? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 14:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Creating articles for the episodes should be fine, but roleplaying in mainspace articles is not fine. I have deleted them. 16:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stdsummaries Have a look at :Stdsummaries to see if you want to edit it. -- Chief (talk) ( ) 17:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, looks good. 17:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) General intentions Is there meant to be a sort of PG-13 sensibility to this site? If so, is it possible to persuade Rmhanshaw158 not to pursue the "Lorena Bobbitt's knife" thing any further? He's added a picture of her, but I'm a little concerned he may feel the urge for one of his highly detailed accounts/biographies. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 02:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I thought that was a joke artifact... 03:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Replacing extant materials There's a new user Peazeract, who has added some pictures to the "Leena" page, which is great, but he's also just replaced the basic info picture, without, as far as I can tell, checking with anyone. Is there a way to gently suggest he should proceed with caution in the matter of replacement? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :He did the same for Pete, we don't have any infobox image policy at the moment, would you like to suggest one? Perhaps a vote must be held on the forums or something? 14:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps something along the lines of:- "In the interests of communal input and community harmony, users are asked not to replace the image in an info box, if one is already in place, but rather to add the picture to the Comments page, with a suggestion for replacement. When there are three candidates, or two weeks have passed from the last submission, a vote to decide the most suitable image will be held." :A little overly flamboyant, how about just, "In the interests of communal input and community harmony, users are asked not to replace the image in an infobox if one is already in place without first holding a vote for the change and waiting three days after no additional votes have been cast." :This way not only is it easier to read, it puts all the work on the user wanting the change, to lessen the flow. 15:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Much better. Also what's the policy/protocol/possiblity of page merging? I'm thinking specifically of the Caturanga and Chaturanga entries. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Most wikias merge the newest page into the eldest one, regardless of quality if that is what you are asking. 15:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was wondering about the procedure for content transfer. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Just cut and paste onto the updated page, then delete the old page. 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) So is it best to transfer the material from the newer page irrespective of title, or should I try to find a script online, or some compatibly canon source, to check which version is more likely to have been used in the series? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I think CH is the correct spelling... but I said to keep the oldest article. Just rename the kept article if needed. 15:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Definitely, in this case, the Ch, I was just looking to establish general policy. It means, with luck, me bugging you with less questions later. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 episode titles Episodes 2 and 3 (which are technically 3 and 4, the pilot being a two-parter) have got crossed. Magnetism is the euphoria record episode, Resonance the Brady chair. As far as I can tell, related file names are, consistently, incorrect. What's the best way to handle this? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Please ignore previous burbling. My own episodes are mislabelled, the wiki's fine. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Season header/footer In short, no. It was just with Emily Lake being joined to Stand in 3, and commented on so often, I thought to might help, and the season premiere thing just seemed like the natural progression. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Links Where should something like the tvtropes link go, if it's useful? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :That is a very good question, perhaps just throw it at the bottom of the list of blogs on the main page for now? 20:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lewis Carroll vandalism There's a new user, REDbliZZrd, apparently joined up just to graffiti the Looking Glass. What's the policy? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 08:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Personally I would say give them a warning or two first then ban (all based on the severity of the situation) but you know just do whatever seems best in the interest of the wikia. 20:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism update User_talk:REDbliZZrd was left a warning that repetition will lead to a ban. Hope that's OK. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 20:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. 16:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) My signature A friend on the Harry Potter RP (Dumbledore's Army) wiki modified it. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see the problem, you never updated the User:Jiskran/Signature page, here I got it. 15:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Dawnmist |'The unknown has an address... 03:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Rmhanshaw158 - Per Ankh I don't know who occupies what position in the hierarchy here, but PA has left a couple of highly critical, not unjustified (agreed) but unsubtle and not conducive to a friendly atmosphere, messages about Rm's grammar and linking skills. If it's not policy to chastise people for such things, you might need to have a gentle word wih PA. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 04:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Really? A couple... I only saw one? 13:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for any rudeness and/or improper behavior. Per Ankh ED 13:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I see, maybe post that on Rm's page too? Maybe. 16:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Per Ankh ED 17:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Per Ankh ED 17:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe later. Per Ankh ED 17:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) No, as the artifacts listed on my User page are my fan artifacts and those ONLY. No canon-native artifacts allowed. Per Ankh ED 13:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Elephant walking stick This isn't fanon - it appears in the Season 2 Episode "Around the Bend". Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I see, sorry will move it back, I was just trying to clean up the mountain of articles marked for deletion, good thing I decided to move them to their creator's userspaces instead of deleting them. 19:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that; I was going through the other non-canon/fanon articles and forgot to change it. Also, I thought that you had to be an Admin to move a page to a different namespace. Sorry again for messing things up. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you want me to do with the canon artifacts I edited?Per Ankh ED 04:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to add references. I'm not good with coding and templates. Per Ankh ED 17:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, when I get the time. ATM, my dA inbox is being flooded (like it has for the past month). Per Ankh ED 17:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Per Ankh ED 17:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Artifact Links in Full Recap With the creation of the Featured Artifacts and Gadgets section, should artifacts in the Full Recap section be linked to the artifact page? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 13:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Direct linking ability was the reason why I liked the old Artifacts layout, the one that wasn't sorted by letter, as for your question though I think we are currently discussing having a difference between artifacts and gadgets. 14:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I was referring to the episode pages, like on Episode:A New Hope. There, I included links to some artifacts in the Full Recap section that are already linked in the Artifacts and Gadgets section. Which one(s) should be linked? Also, personally, I as well would rather have the artifacts as heading so that they can be directly linked, even if the List of Artifacts was split into 5 or so different pages. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 17:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikias generally only ever link the first couple of instances one an article but I don't see why they can't both link. 17:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Episode tags Ok, I have no Idea how to add episode tags :/ The little puzzle piece reference thingy confuses me. Yeah, I'm no expert with computers... Also, did you catch what the artifact was that Artie uses to melt the spur? It kind of looked like a matchbox to me. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 05:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :When naming an article just start it off with Episode: in front of it, yeah it was definitely a matchbox. 12:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style and Cast I added some things to Warehouse 13 Wiki:Manual of Style, mainly relating to the style on episode pages. Also, should there be a Cast section for every episode? Generally, the cast stays the same in a season (with some people not making appearances in some episodes). I'm thinking that if there should be a cast section, it should be in the season page. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 03:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good, I added a bit about the neutralizer since for quite a while we called it neutraliser up until it was spelled out with a z on the show lol. :A lot of wikias for shows list out the cast on the episode for each episode, plus the episode articles are a little dry anyways even with the cast listed out, personally I think it should stay like this. 04:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode Linking and a few small pages Should links to episode always use the template, which all episodes within the Episode namespace currently do, or can they directly link to the episode itself? The advantage of the template is that if an episode is renamed or if some formatting is added to the links, then it's reflected across all of the links. However, the template doesn't use the episode name, and so could be a little unclear when editing. Also, the following pages probably need to be moved/deleted: * HG's latest plan response: Move this to the IP address page and make it a subpage? * Helena Wells' new invention: Delete? * Pyramid: ??? * Paula Garcés: ??? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 05:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :k, also you can just add the tag next time and I will get a notification of it. 14:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Dynamic Countdown Timer Just to let you know, I'm working on a dynamic countdown timer which will automatically reset itself for the next episode, so that we don't have to manually set it every time. I'm also considering using a template to get the air date for the season pages (since both the timer and the pages will use the same data). Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 21:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds preferable. 12:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, I've finished with the code. Two template pages will have to be created in addition to the Season 4 episodes template and the countdown timer template. The 4 pages are: User:Saiarcot895/datetime, which parses dates (I took out the time part); User:Saiarcot895/S4, the modified Season 4 episodes page which includes the air date, air time, days before, and days after as switches for each episode; User:Saiarcot895/Countdown, which determines if the episode is set to air within the next 6 days (6 is the default for DaysBefore) or if it has aired in the last 1 day (1 is the default for DaysAfter), and if so, it gives out the code for the timer itself; User:Saiarcot895/testing, which has the other timer code (in case there's no javascript and all that) and has a template reference to each of the episodes (currently only 6) (I would use Extension:Loops to cut down on the code, it looks like it's not available). User:Saiarcot895/testing, or a template reference to this, is what would be on the home page. If it's a template reference, then the season number can be indicated on the homepage so that the template won't have to be changed for each season. Shall I go ahead and make the changes? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 13:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Correction: Only 1 template page will need to be created, as the purpose of User:Saiarcot895/datetime is covered in #time. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 14:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::No need to build it in your userspace, move it to a main template page if you want. 13:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) So what should the Prospitian Monarch artifact be? :Either the White Ring or the White Cane. 16:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's go with the Ring. Oh, and you're posting it on the Artifact Roadshow blog. Per Ankh ED 22:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think I am? o.O 22:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Would you please post the artifact on the aforementioned blog then? Mainly because you came up with idea. Per Ankh ED 02:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::lol must I? Isn't just talking about it enough? =b 13:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Unused redirects Is there any reason to keep unused redirects, like Collodi's Braclet (which has a spelling error)? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 02:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. 14:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Namespaces *User_talk:Felinoel > Custom Namespace *User_talk:Felinoel > Custom Namespace / Artifacts I did put a custom namespace search box on the main page until i noticed the namespaces are going. type=search width=24 namespaces=Episode**,Artifact**,Main searchbuttonlabel=Search Namspace break=no -- Chief (talk) ( ) 12:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ha yeah, well a lot of people didn't like them. Too bad on the timing. /: 13:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :: After the pages have been moved from the namespaces an admin will need to use :Contact to request the removal of the custom namespaces from the wiki. -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup, will do. 13:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Most of the links no longer point to the Artifact namespace. The only ones that do are on the user pages. Do you want me to change those as well? Also, I've prepared a message to send to Wikia. Hi, The Warehouse 13 Wiki recently had a discussion (http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Felinoel/Artifact:_page_name_removals) as to whether to keep the Artifact and Episode namespaces and to categorize the pages in their respective namespaces. The popular opinion was to remove the namespaces and move all pages in the namespace over to the Main namespace. As of today, January 26, 2013, all pages in the Artifact namespace have been moved over to the Main namespace, and most of the links pointing to the Artifact pages have been changed. Now that there are no pages in that namespace, I request you to remove the Artifact namespace. Thank you. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 13:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :You might as well fix those links on the namespaces, though I think we should wait until the Episode: pages are all renamed too first. 18:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::All pages have been moved from the Episode namespace, and that and the Artifact namespace can be deleted. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 01:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Good news to hear. 17:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) A Joyous Yuletide and Happy Hogmanay to you! Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 00:43, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :My harvest this year wasn't quite too bountiful so I was unable to celebrate Yule, but I did celebrate the start of the 14th B'ak'tun and Christmas instead, so yeah, happy all around and such. 17:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi felinoel. Thank you for your message as I am new to this whole wiki page thingy...lol. I like your theory on what will happen in season 4 with one very bad thing you forgot to take into account. Pete '''DIED '''in teh other reality so I don't think that will happen. I think they will have to stop the virus somehow and, well, stop everything WITHOUT reversing the effects of the astrolabe as teh world had lost hope, they would all die eventually anyway. That of course is only my opinion.Tina Smith (talk) ( ) 20:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Bad Yes, doing that is a bad idea. I don't LIKE doing it, but I can and will. That's what warnings are for. Per Ankh ED 21:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The Living and the Dead I've added the new air date and air time (moved to the 10 PM time slot) for The Living and the Dead into Template:Ep/S4, so the countdown should appear on the main page 14 days before the air date. I've also added an infobox to the episode page. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 01:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :k thanks! 12:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Helping hand Greetings! I happened by the wiki, and I see the main page is having some issues with the slider moving content down. Would you mind my fixing this? Also, as popular as both the show and this wiki are, I'd love to build some custom headers for the main page (in the style of the title font), and possibly a custom character portal. The background is out of date as well, as it has the telltale "gap" at the top due to the new content area specs. I'd be happy to do something to patch that up as well, or design an all new background with more recent promo photos. Please let me know where you stand on all these points, I realize you're not the founder, but you're the admin who is active & doing the work here. ;) Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Go for it. 12:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Policy on pre-releases? Is there a policy or anything on the intentional pre-release of The Living and the Dead by Syfy (particularly the user's spoiler/rant)? (On a personal note, I'm a little disappointed that Syfy decided to release it early for the US) Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 19:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC)